


Земля Изначальная

by S_Kaspij



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Demons, M/M, Post-Canon, Reincarnation, Romance, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Kaspij/pseuds/S_Kaspij
Summary: — My lord? — прозвучало неверящее.Универсальный переводчик в ухе С’Эля спустя долю секунды выдал перевод на стандарте, а после — краткую справку о языке.С’Эль опустил фазер и заинтересованно склонил голову набок.





	Земля Изначальная

**Author's Note:**

> * если вам кажется, что вы видите уши Стартрека — вам не кажется. Не кроссовер, а чисто реалии мира, можно особо не вникать. Все (или почти все) термины понятны интуитивно (или по контексту).  
> ** Бета - Lolth

Заросли лиан заколыхались, в сгущающихся сумерках напоминая потревоженное гнездо орионских ядозубов, и С’Эль торопливо направил на них фазер: для полного погружения в древнеземную культуру ему только встречи с мутировавшими аборигенами не хватало.

  
Спустя мгновение тьма среди лиан как-то неестественно сгустилась в высокую фиругу, на первый взгляд — антропоморфную. С’Эль мысленным приказом перевел линзы в режим ночного видения и невольно отшатнулся.

  
Фигура ступила ближе, шлейф тьмы за ней поспешно — прямо на глазах С’Эля —превратился в чернильные пряди волос и стек по груди существа, застыв в безотчетно-знакомом черно-белом одеянии. Что-то подобное он неоднократно видел в исторических голофильмах. И похоже это было на…

  
Рука с фазером дрогнула, и С’Эль, опомнившись, вновь вскинул ее, целясь в существо.

  
На человеческом лице горели нечеловечески алые глаза, бескровные губы растянулись в изумленной (и слишком счастливой для аборигена зараженной планеты) улыбке.

  
— My lord? — прозвучало неверящее.

  
Универсальный переводчик в ухе С’Эля спустя долю секунды выдал перевод на стандарте, а после — краткую справку о языке.

  
С’Эль опустил фазер и заинтересованно склонил голову набок.

  
Чем бы ни было существо, выглядящее как архаичный слуга конца промышленной эпохи, оно едва ли напало бы на своего «господина».

***

Начиналось все до неприличия наивно.

  
С’Эль грезил Землей, казалось, чуть ли не с рождения. Мать иногда, смеясь, говорила, что зря слушала курс лекций о доварповых цивилизациях на последнем триместре, но тем не менее интерес С’Эля поощряла: доставала пропуски в исторические архивы, помогала посещать межпланетные семинары (детям до двенадцати не рекомендовалось перемещаться без сопровождения) и в конце концов отпустила в Академию Звездного флота, где пилотирование и астрофизика несколько отвлекли С’Эля от его идеи фикс.

  
(В итоге они оказались всего лишь необходимыми навыками для несанкционированной — в крайнем случае — экспедиции, и ничего более).

  
Причина, по которой С’Эль так рвался на Землю Изначальную — закрытую не только для частных, но и для любых исследовательских целей, — была многогранна и слишком сложна для озвучивания. Восхищала ли его древняя культура во всем ее многонациональном великолепии? Несомненно. Жаждал ли он своими глазами увидеть строения далекого двадцать третьего века — последней вехи человеческой истории на родной планете? Безусловно.

  
И все же было что-то еще.

  
Что-то, с самого детства приходящее во снах: всполохами алого в чьих-то глазах, темно-зелеными росчерками стеблей диковинных цветов в чьих-то руках, ощущением хлопковой — редкость безумная! — ткани-рубахи на плечах, открытым пламенем прямо в комнате, дико и вместе с тем уютно огражденным кованой решеткой; чем-то сладким на языке, отдаленно напоминающим реплицированный шоколад, звонкими шагами по грубо шлифованным каменным плитам, тихим голосом, неразборчиво-нежно шепчущим что-то в самое ухо, и еще сотнями самых разных моментов, будто осколков чьего-то прошлого.

  
Ему хватило ума не рассказывать об этих снах — регулярные задушевные беседы с психиатром испортили бы личное дело и свели на нет многолетний план. А что по утру подушка бывала мокрой — так это несущественно. Мать догадывалась — сознание С’Эля наверняка фонило не вполне здоровым желанием получить смертельную дозу земной радиации, — но при встречах продолжала поддерживать его. Возможно, она, в свое время сбежавшая из дома с нищим синеглазым офицером, лучше всех понимала, что именно он пытается отыскать.

  
В год окончания Академии С’Элю исполнилось семнадцать — второе официальное совершеннолетие. Отмахнувшись от блестящей карьеры на одном из флагманов Звездного флота, он буквально напросился на Лунную базу — единственную легальную связующую ниточку с личной Немезидой.

  
А еще через год наблюдения за жемчужно-голубой планетой произошло то, чего ждали ученые умы Федерации последние три века, а С’Эль — всего лишь всю свою сознательную жизнь.

  
Радиационный фон наконец снизился до предельно допустимого, и Земля Изначальная стала доступна для пусть краткосрочных, но полноценных исследований.

  
Увы, человечество настолько давно и далеко расселилось в исследованном секторе космоса, что колыбель этого самого человечества на деле интересовала немногих. Ученые умы порадовались, но сниматься с обжитых планет в системе Андромеды не слишком-то рвались, поэтому С’Элю удалось без проволочек попасть в состав первой экспедиции.

  
(Вообще-то, экстремалов, желающих на своей шкуре опробовать условно безопасный спуск на планету, кроме него, не нашлось).

  
Поначалу все шло гладко. Трикодер не показывал в газовом составе воздуха резких пиков чего-нибудь потенциально вредного, сканеры не считывали в пределах радиуса будущей стоянки ничего крупнее насекомых (вполне обычных по меркам родной С’Элю Новой Земли), а антирадиационный комплект мог обеспечить его питьевой водой минимум на месяц.

  
Так что С’Эль предвкушающе потер руки и с легкой душой направил челнок в сторону одного из очаровательных островков зелени в южном полушарии.

***

Разведав местность и вернувшись к челноку, С’Эль обнаружил, что топливо, рассчитанное на обратный путь с запасом, немыслимым образом испарилось. Он недоверчиво проверил генератор, дважды — топливный отсек, раз пять попытался запустить диагностику систем, а под конец, убедившись, что вся электроника на челноке приказала долго жить, с чувством заехал по серебристому боку уже бесполезной груды металлолома форменным ботинком.

  
Нелогично полегчало.

  
Коммуникатор выдавал помехи, отказываясь не только связываться с кораблем, но и банально определять местоположение и время. После десятиминутных — навскидку — попыток, С’Эль смирился и осмотрелся снова, понимая, что придется задержаться.

  
Он приземлился на поле среди золотистых растений, отдаленно напоминающих что-то из злаковых. В целом, это не противоречило историческим данным: как известно, на Земле Изначальной продукты из злаковых растений составляли основу рациона примерно у четверти населения.

  
В пятистах метрах на восток, куда С’Эль, собственно, и ходил на разведку, начинались городские предместья. Он затруднялся сказать, что это был за город — информационная база осталась на мертвом без энергии челноке, а на память в вопросах географии полагаться не стоило, — но выглядели здания изящными и узнаваемо-правильными, пусть большинство из них разрушилось временем и растениями, заполонившими узкие улицы.

  
«Природа, победившая технологии!» — патетично воскликнули бы ученые умы с Андромеды.

  
«Город, в котором некому прибраться», — подумал С’Эль, впервые увидев обвитую плющом часовую башню.

  
Он никогда не пылал особой любовью к ботанике.

  
Так или иначе, оставаться рядом с челноком в открытом поле не имело смысла: без системы жизнеобеспечения это был самый настоящий металлический гроб. Поэтому после непродолжительных сборов С’Эль закинул на спину походный рюкзак и двинулся на восток.

  
Пришла пора взглянуть на древний город поближе.

  
Тот, даже вымерший, был непостижимо живым: глазам С’Эля открылось зеленое, шелестящее на ветру море, а шпили башен, перемежающиеся уютными покатыми крышами и обманчиво хрупкими скелетами высоток из стекла и металла, потеряли остроту своих граней и казались булыжниками, выглядывающими из заросшего ряской пруда.

  
Изысканность земных пейзажей и удобство передвижения по ним же недалеко ушли от фантастических красот джунглей Пандоры (после трехмесячной преддипломной практики ему было с чем сравнивать). Несмотря на середину лета, стояла звенящая и какая-то зловещая тишина: ни звериного шороха, ни птичьего клекота.

  
С’Эль заранее убедился, что в этом городе-призраке животных нет, но здесь, на Земле, это ощущалось совсем иначе.  
Не говоря уже о том, почему в таком крупном и вполне приемлемом биоценозе нет никого сложнее пчелы?

  
Вдосталь понаблюдав откровенно печальную картину, С’Эль спустился с пригорка, на поверку оказавшимся двухэтажным домишкой, за прошедшие века почти слившимся с зеленым склоном, и отправился вглубь города.

  
И тут его настигло не то чтобы неприятное, но явно чужеродное ощущение чьего-то взгляда.

  
Замерев, С’Эль передернул плечами.

  
Ощущение пропало.

  
Сканер, выдав отчет об отсутствие живого в радиусе десяти километров, окончательно сдох, и С’Эль, отогнав мысли о паранойе, продолжил путь.

  
От древних улиц не осталось даже названия: когда-то покрытые полотнами асфальта дороги вспучились подобно застарелым нарывам и исторгли из себя сотни мощных корней — теперь дороги правильнее было называть «садами» или «грядками». То тут, то там виднелись покореженные радиацией и временем металлические конструкции — в одной из них С’Эль опознал старинный автомобиль. Сейчас подобным транспортом не пользовались, но ярые коллекционеры все еще умудрялись доставать единичные экземпляры.

  
Из растений превалировали лиственные и папоротникообразные — это все, в чем смог разобраться С’Эль без подсказок сканера, — и на верхних ярусах кроны переплетались между собой ветвями и лианами, как рождественские деревья по сохранившейся до сих пор традиции — гирляндами.

  
Заходить под сень такого, пусть и тихого, леса было немного жутковато: С’Эль поежился и вытащил фазер, переведя его в режим оглушения.

  
В этот момент в спину вновь уперся чей-то взгляд.

  
Казалось, даже волосы на затылке С’Эля зашевелились — он нервно дёрнулся, но, обернувшись, не увидел ничего, кроме уже привычных деревьев.

  
Могли ли сканеры ошибиться и не обнаружить на планете разумную жизнь?

  
Он знал совершенно точно: эвакуацию успели провести, остались только погибшие от первой волны. А поднять зомби никакая энергия во вселенной не способна. И все же кто-то следил за ним, продуманно избавив от возможности вернуться на корабль.

  
С’Эль мог бы опустить ментальные щиты и прощупать пространство на предмет чужих эмоций, но его способности (спасибо смешанной крови) были чрезвычайно хаотичны и нуждались в жестком контроле. Восстановление щитов с нуля требовало не одной недели медитаций.

  
Удрученно вздохнув, он оценивающе глянул на едва виднеющееся сквозь листву багряное солнце.  
Темнело.

***

И вот три часа и пару седых волос спустя он стоял напротив своего «наблюдателя» и пытался понять, как уйти от него живым и, по возможности, невредимым.

  
— Господин, — повторило существо, и на этот раз С’Эль сразу услышал стандарт. Переводчик, заряжающийся импульсами живого тела и, видимо, поэтому еще работающий, не подвел и перешел в потоковый режим.

  
— Кто ты? — задал С’Эль самый насущный вопрос. С нюансами слугогосподских взаимоотношений можно было разобраться и позже.

  
Существо улыбнулось шире, показав парные клыки («Рудименты или нет? Острые, явно статичные, но для нападения коротковаты, значит, способ питания? Интересно, чем? Кровью?» — тут же задумался С’Эль), и плавно шагнуло ближе.

  
С’Эль так же плавно отступил назад. Прямо сейчас способ питания выяснять не хотелось.

  
— Вы совсем не помните меня, милорд?

  
Существо выглядело огорченным, но щиты С’Эля держались, потому он не мог сказать наверняка.

  
(Зато поспешно перерывал в памяти все староземные обращения, какие помнил, и разрывался между вариантами значения: «мой господин, только ласково» и «опа, кажется, это что-то родовито-английское, забавно»).

  
— А должен? — вежливо поинтересовался он.

  
Улыбка существа стерлась, и С’Эль почувствовал нерациональный укол вины.

  
В следующее мгновение существо бросилось вперед — реакции С’Эля не хватило даже заметить это движение, — и коснулось его лица бледными пальцами.

  
Какими-то странно-знакомыми пальцами.

  
Щиты разорвались в клочья.

  
_Тоска, столь сильная, что не сдержать крика — и С’Эль кричит, как кричал Он, потому что больше нет никого, и Ее тоже нет, Она потеряна и никогда не будет найдена, а Он покинут, заперт, скован, но оковы желанны, Он отпустил Ее однажды и отпустил бы снова, ведь Она единственная достойна жизни и света, а не Его, и все-таки Он ждет, не веря и не надеясь, приспосабливается, меняется, но не перестает ждать — это все, что Ему остается. Ожидание тягучее, страшное, беспросветное, всепоглощающее, невыносимое… И вдруг вспышка, вспышка — крохотное Солнце и настоящее, живое, такое прекрасное, бесконечно нужное Небо, Она, Она вернулась, нашла Его, спасла, не оставила…_

  
С’Эль, инстинктивно спасая рассудок, смахнул чужую руку со своего виска и отшатнулся, в ужасе глядя на… Демона? Дьявола? Бога?

  
— Что за?.. — на лице чувствовалось что-то инородное, он провел по нему ладонью — та стала влажной.  
И соленой.

  
«Чертов эмоциональный перенос. Чертова эмпатическая чувствительность. Чертов прадед с его гениальной идеей жениться на бетазоидке», — уныло подумал он.

  
Прадеду хорошо, он уже умер, а С’Элю теперь рыдать на забытой людьми и богами планете после прикосновения теоретически бессмертного и кошмарно одинокого бога.

  
Или Дьявола. Или Демона. Он прервал контакт прежде, чем разобрался до конца.

  
Надо бы испугаться, но почему-то не получалось.

  
— Ладно. Хорошо. Я понял. Вроде бы, — сипло прошептал С’Эль.

  
Будто в самом деле заходился криком несколько часов.

  
— Прошу прощения, господин. Не следовало выплескивать на вас все сразу, я не сумел сдержаться, — зато в голосе — («Демон. Пусть будет демон, остальные варианты слишком жуткие»), — демона явственно сквозило облегчение.

  
От щитов не осталось даже ошметков, и С’Эль не поставил бы и кредита, что сумеет восстановиться в ближайший месяц.

  
Так что с этого момента он бесконтрольно считывал самые яркие эмоции демона вне зависимости от желания их обоих.

  
— Ты… правильно ли я понял: ты жил на планете задолго до Взрыва? Ты жил с людьми? Питался ими?..

  
«Что такое это твое Небо, черт тебя дери? Почему тебе так плохо и одновременно — так радостно? И почему мне, глядя на тебя теперь, так _странно?_ »

  
От демона полыхнуло весельем и совсем не к месту — обжигающей нежностью.

  
— В целом, конечно, верно, милорд, но вы упускаете массу деталей, — улыбка демона была ожидаема, и все же С’Эль оторопел: на него прежде не глядели с таким неоднозначным и сильным набором эмоций. — Я питался, если можно так выразиться, энергией людей. И действительно жил на этой планете не одну сотню лет. Возможно, корректнее говорить о тысячах.

  
С’Эль задумчиво пожевал губу — глупая нервная привычка — и резонно заметил:

  
— А что же ты ел после эвакуации?

  
Демон равнодушно пожал плечами, и С’Эль вспомнил, как назывался его наряд — сюртук. Мелькнула мысль, что не хватало белоснежных перчаток.

  
Но откуда в нем это ощущение тщательно подавляемого, и все равно живого, как пульс под кожей, беспричинного счастья?

  
— Пришлось перейти на другие виды энергии. Не очень вкусно, но вполне съедобно.

  
На осознание потребовалась пара секунд.

  
— Так это ты сожрал топливо в моем челноке?! — возмущенно воскликнул С’Эль. — Даже систему жизнеобеспечения обесточил! Теперь гироскутер — и тот с большей вероятностью до корабля доберется!

  
Демон заметно — для С’Эля — смутился.

  
— Мест с сытной радиацией осталось мало, а ваш челнок все равно что… торт. Простите, милорд, но перед встречей с вами я счёл разумным подкрепиться.

  
С’Эль хотел огрызнуться, но вовремя вспомнил, чем «подкреплялся» демон раньше, и великодушно махнул рукой:

  
— Нестрашно. Мой корабль дрейфует на автопилоте вокруг орбиты, и по протоколу, если не выйду на связь — а я явно не выйду — в течение трех суток, на Лунную базу уйдет «аварийка» и сюда вышлют поисковый десант.

  
Упоминать, что перед отправкой сигнала компьютер попытается вытащить его транспортаторным лучом, С’Эль не стал: что-то подсказывало, демон и без того новости о потере собеседника не обрадуется.

  
Интуиция не подвела: чужой ужас влетел в С’Эля удушающей волной жара, а примешивающая к нему уже знакомая тоска вонзилась в позвоночник раскаленным прутом.

  
С’Эль невольно застонал от совсем не метафорической боли и рухнул на колени. Такими темпами он вскоре сможет лично высказать прадеду все, что думает о выборе суженой.

  
Жар страха немедленно сменился панической стужей, а ладони демона легли на его плечи в неловкой попытке помочь.

  
— Милорд, что с вами? Где болит? —  _паникапаникапаника и злость на себя, за то, что допустил_.

  
«Сдохну раньше, чем сам разберусь», — внезапно понял С’Эль, безуспешно пытаясь отстраниться от причиняющих боль разума и рук.

  
Осторожные пальцы с матовыми черными ногтями безжалостно-ласково огладили его плечи, вскользь коснулись обнаженной кожи над воротом форменки и утопили мир во тьме.

  
_Скамья холодила спину, и когда демон наклонился, он уперся лбом в его плечо, чуть повернув голову, и шепотом признался, что будет скучать. Объятие одной рукой получилось столь же крепким, почти судорожным, как и двумя. На макушке горела печать поцелуя._

_  
Тень за его левым плечом позволяла оступиться, порой даже способствовала падениям, но всегда протягивала руку, чтобы помочь подняться. Ее единственную не нужно было опасаться, несмотря на истоки их отношений._

_  
Темнота спальни скрадывала выражения лиц, но не могла украсть движения, и ладонь, легко поглаживающая его по спине после кошмара, успокаивала куда лучше молока с медом._

_  
Солнце нещадно палило, даже летняя шляпа не спасала, а наблюдаемый объект, как назло, второй час не двигался с места. И вдруг его носа достиг яркий аромат почищенного апельсина, мгновение спустя мягко вложенного прямо в руку._

_  
Он уткнулся носом в плотную шерсть сюртука, обнял демонскую шею, устраиваясь в руках поудобнее, и через минуту мирно задремал. Дорога долгая, но он был в полной безопасности._

_  
Вишневый пирог воздушный, сладкий, но с кислинкой — одним словом, идеальный._

_  
«Имя тебе — Себастьян._

_  
А я? Я…»_

  
С’Эль с жадность втянул в себя воздух и закашлялся — так, точно вынырнул из глубокой воды на поверхность.  
Или наконец вернулся домой.

  
Демон обнаружился в нескольких метрах слева: скрывшись среди темноты и лиан, впивался в С’Эля нечитаемым взглядом, а в душе едва ли руки от беспокойства не заламывал. Но заламывал как-то… тише?

  
— Вы потеряли сознание и едва не погибли от ментальной перегрузки. Прошу простить меня… снова. Я не сразу понял, что вам доступны мои эмоции. Смею заверить, что этого больше не повторится: я организовал свой разум, — причина неожиданного приглушения безуспешно попыталась выдавить успокаивающую улыбку. — И готов помочь вам… или не мешать, если мое присутствие нежеланно.

  
С’Эль покачал головой, с облегчением чувствуя, как чужие щиты возвращают ему какой-никакой контроль над собственными эмоциями, и тихо, но твердо заявил:

  
— Просто заткнись и иди сюда, Себастьян. Меня ноги не держат.

  
Вновь не удалось увидеть движения: только что демон маячил между деревьев — и вот уже упал на колени около С’Эля.

  
Глаза у него были совершенно больными.

  
«Ты хотел понять, откуда берутся сны. Понял. Как дальше-то жить будешь, С’Эль-Сиэль?»

  
Вернувшиеся воспоминания — не все, но многие, — кружили в сознании, раня оскольчатыми, неподходящими теперь краями. Пси-нулевой человек никогда бы не справился с таким объемом информации, но он сможет, пусть на это уйдут многие месяцы упорных медитаций. Пока же поверхностного слияния хватило, чтобы понять: жизнь у маленького графа была дерьмовой, но присутствие демона парадоксально делало ее вполне сносной, иногда даже — почти счастливой (прошлый Сиэль себе в этом так и не признался — и С’Эль, не отягощенный надуманными условностями, сделал это за него).

  
— Милорд?..

  
Жжение в глазах стало невыносимо — С’Эль без слов потянулся вперед и уткнулся лбом в плечо демона. Как тогда. Только сейчас хватило смелости, и руки вспорхнули вверх, потянули на себя, обнимая.

  
Демон — «Себастьян. Себастьян, боже!» — окаменел, лишь хриплое дыхание у виска срывалось. Но даже отголосков тех эмоций, что вспыхивали за щитами, хватило, чтобы С’Эль придушенно всхлипнул, чуть повернул голову и вжался мокрым носом в шею Себастьяна.

  
Это будто прорвало плотину: теплые, отчаянно дрожащие ладони скользнули вверх по спине, прижали крепко, безоговорочно.

  
А после голос, полный затаенной нежности, выдохнул прямо в ухо немыслимое:

  
— Мой Сиэль.

  
Стоило родиться спустя семь сотен лет в другой звездной системе, чтобы услышать, как Себастьян зовет его по имени.

  
С’Эль слабо фыркнул в демонскую шею, зарылся пальцами в его волосы на затылке и доверительно прошептал:

  
— Теперь меня зовут С’Эль.

  
Объятия на миг стали крепче.

  
— Красивое имя, милорд, однако…

  
— Да. Можешь звать меня как хочешь.

  
Из груди демона вырвался короткий смешок.

  
— Вы быстро измените свое решение, вечное мое Небо.

  
Что ж, это был далеко не худший вариант. «Солнышек» и «котят» С’Эль бы решительно не пережил.

  
Не открывая глаз, он коснулся губами шеи Себастьяна и улыбнулся, зная, что эту улыбку почувствуют.

  
— Я так понимаю, вы не против, — заключил демон. Щиты пронзила вспышка глубочайшего удовлетворения.

  
Через некоторое время, несмотря на прелесть и долгожданность их контакта, колени С’Эля напомнили о себе немеющей болью, и он с неохотой попытался отстраниться.

  
Не вышло: руки Себастьяна банально не разжались.

  
Пришлось вербализировать.

  
— Себастьян, я никуда не денусь.

  
— Я верю вам, милорд, — тут же откликнулся демон.

  
— Тогда отпусти меня? — мягко предложил С’Эль.

  
— Простите, не могу, — прозвучало непреодолимое.

  
С’Эль шумно выдохнул, отчасти понимая, что происходит, и, подумав, решительно надавил на плечи демона, усаживая его на траву и опускаясь вслед за ним. Тот на его шебуршания отреагировал, немного ослабив хватку, потом подождал, пока С’Эль не устроился поудобнее, и снова сжал его в объятиях.

  
Положительно, семь столетий стоило подождать и ради того, чтобы безнаказанно сидеть у демона на коленях.  
Спустя еще пару минут убаюкивающей, какой-то домашней тишины С’Эль стал откровенно клевать носом, а поскольку дрема в лиановой чаще не входила в его жизненные планы, пришлось принимать меры, буквально выцарапывая себя из сонного оцепенения.

  
К счастью, поводов, если задуматься, хватало.

  
— Знаешь, я вроде как понял, откуда растут уши моего фанатичного стремления попасть на Землю, — пробубнил он в мерно вздымающуюся и конкретно сейчас внушающую мысли о сне, а не допросе грудь, — но никак не возьму в толк, что тебе-то помешало сменить место жительства?

  
_«Ты бы нашёл меня раньше»._

  
Ладонь демона легла на затылок, ласково поддерживая, и С’Эль с готовностью, поразившей его самого, откинул голову назад, встречаясь взглядом с тлеющими, как угли в затушенном камине, глазами.

  
— В то время мне было непросто находиться в вашей реальности без привязки. Сначала ею был наш контракт, когда он исчерпал себя, пришлось создать искусственную связь-обещание. Я связал себя с этим миром до тех пор, пока не нашел бы вас. Кто же мог предположить, что ожидание вашего рождения растянется… настолько.

  
С’Эль почувствовал, как что-то серое и печальное омыло его изнутри, оставив после себя привкус слежавшейся пыли.  
Даже отголоски грусти Себастьяна били в самое сердце.

  
— «В то время»? — уловил он главное. — Значит, теперь привязка не нужна?

  
— Теперь я достаточно «местный», чтобы быть там, где хочу. И с кем.

  
Лицо демона озарилось лукавой улыбкой, и С’Эль — Сиэль — не смог не улыбнуться в ответ.

  
Предстояло решить множество проблем: придумать, как представить Себастьяна Звездному флоту, куда отправиться (раз уж Земля потеряет свою притягательность вместе с отбытием демона), как познакомить его с родителями и чем заниматься вообще.

  
Но уже сейчас было ясно одно: они получили второй шанс.

  
Свою Землю Изначальную.

  
И на этот раз были абсолютно свободны.

***

— Кстати, Себастьян, хочешь задачку? Как затащить на корабль демона, если сканеры транспортатора его не увидят? Подсказка: второго челнока у меня нет. Ну что, будут гениальные идеи?

 

_06.06.19 — 15.06.19_


End file.
